fate zero: silver ravanna
by loop2
Summary: Conflict between Campiones against King of the End has finally about to happen. The Devil King slaying hero identity has been revealed by japan campione Kusanagi Godou, along with his horrible great ritual of covenant. Kusanagi Godou counter this authority by exile all other Campiones to other world. This is story about one of these Campione in fate-universe.(OC)
1. prolog

Fate/Zero;Silver Ravanna

By loop2

Contain spoiler for Campione volume 19-20

"_" talk

'_' thought

[_] authorities

" **_" chant**

Synopsys

Conflict between 8 Campiones and King of the End has finally about to happen. The Devil King slaying hero identity has been revealed by Kusanagi Godou, along with his horrifying great ritual of covenant. Kusanagi Godou counter this authority by exile 7 other Campiones to other world. This is story about one of this Campione in fate-universe.(OC)

Prolog

 **Excerpt from the Italian mage Alberto Ricardo's Book, Demon King, 19** **th** **Century**

...To those who accomplished this formidable feat, I grant them the title of Campione – Godslayer – .

Among all virtuous readers, some will probably believe that I over-exaggerate with that title and frown, while others will think that I am making undue fuss over it.

However, I want to emphasize it, once again.

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

 **Excerpt from the Letter of Cardinal Antonio Tebes, Addressed to the Vatican, Early 20th Century**

For the purpose of going against Providence, playing with the demonic knowledge of mages, he received the title of King from them.

Concerning the name that you were hearing more or less.

Campione – Godslayer – is Epimetheus's illegitimate child. The devil.

Unfortunately, we mortals cannot fight against them.

The ones who can fight against them, are his fellow Campiones, Our Heavenly Father's angels, and the taboo pagan gods...

 **Russia, year 1990s**

Somewhere in Russia, there is a small village. This village far from city making it secluded area. Despite that, this village is famous spot for of human with certain profession.

Most people would guess that the particular profession is backpacker, adventurer or something similar. But no, that's common profession for normal human. The said human is different or rather special. They are special because their ability to wield Prana to use Magecraft.

Yes, the said profession is mage

Because this village was hidden, this place is perfect for their research. It's a law that magi is forbidden to spread magecraft carelessly to normal human. If such thing happen, magic association will send enforcer to hunt them.

The Association has set up research institutions and established and enforces laws that forbid the criminal use of magecraft in order to promote the development, or perhaps regression, of magecraft. The Association is mainly concerned with the preservation and concealment of Magecraft in criminal aspects. They do not care about hideous crimes committed by magi so long as they are not a threat that might reveal the existence of Thaumaturgy to the common public.

The Mage's Association is divided into three main branches: the Clock Tower, the Atlas Academy, and the Wandering Sea. Ever since Clock Tower became the official headquarters, the Three Great Branches as they are called started to drift apart from each other.

As long as he/she does not possess a Sealing Designation, a Magus may leave the Association at any time without facing any restrictions.

Sealing Designations are edicts handed down by the Mage's Association to maintain and protect special thaumaturgical abilities which cannot be acquired through study. Said to be a title of the "greatest honor", those marked are deemed "precious", causing the Association to mobilize the greatest effort to secure their flesh and blood, their body's potential.

Those designated are to be incarcerated, becoming samples preserved in their present conditions and levels of ability. It is an outrage to those who are designated not because of it being the equivalent of a death sentence, but rather because it is an affront to their status as prominent magi.

They who have spent their lives devoted to their research will automatically reject a situation in which they will be unable to continue. Genuine sealing designations are extremely rare, and those who pursue them, Enforcers, will be lucky to pursue even one in an entire decade.

This village is very perfect place for people who has Sealing designation to hide and perhaps- continuing their research. Who know, perhaps there are one or two people with sealing designation inside that village.

Now is January, the place would be filled with snow. Despite sun is high above, but there is no sign that snow will melt.

In the midst of snow, there are an old man walking with his cane. Based on his appearance, he is seventy years old. Despite old man, he has lean body that covered by his coat and has healthy appearance.

That old man is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, one of six living Magicians capable of True Magic beyond modern science or Magecraft. He has numerous nicknames, including Zelretch the Wizard Marshall, Zelretch of the Jewels, Old Man of the Jewels, and Kaleidoscope.

He has control over the Second Magic, "Kaleidoscope", which allows for the "Operation of Parallel Worlds."

True Magic is the highest class of Mystery that surpasses Magecraft and all current sciences of that age. It represents the actualization of events that are impossible to reproduce in a certain era, whether by humans or the planet, even if given an infinite amount of time and resources. It is considered the ultimate accomplishment of a Magus, and only within the grasp of those who have accessed the Swirl of the Root.

"Magic" can be differentiated from "Magecraft" in that the consequences of its use are ostensibly "impossible" or "miraculous." The end output of a spell that creates fire is within dictates of the world because something as mundane as lighting a match can yield the same effect.

Concepts like time manipulation, teleportation, spatial warping and quarantine, and the resurrection of the dead are miracles thought to be possible only through the application of Magic.

Despite snow isn't fall, but it still very cold- not a perfect place for an old man to walking casually as if it isn't cold at all. From his perspective, the village could be seen very clearly. Perhaps after a hundred meter or so he will arrive at the village.

But his goal isn't the village….

He is here to visit his friend, although it's not really important business, but he already promised to this 'friend' that he'll visit when _something_ is starting. His friend isn't in the village but the forest nearby.

After entering the forest, he eventually arrived on a certain tree, that tree has a meter rock right beside it. From other people perspective, this almost looked like a grave. But this isn't grave or something. This rock placed here as a sign that this tree is their meeting place.

Seeing there no one around here, Zelretch looked around again and again. Just to make sure if he's really alone, he usually didn't act like this but this particular friend starting to have elusive tendencies after receive sealing designation from association.

Actually, if his friend want to, his friend able to easily destroy that association. But if that happen, Zelretch will become enemy of that person.

Seeing that there are no one around again, he look upward. Hoping that someone actually sit on the tree branch, but there are nothing but leaves that covered by snow and a crow nest. Zelretch was very sure that 'his friend' said that 'his friend' will always near this tree or if 'his friend' leave to somewhere, this person would leave something on this tree.

Moreover, his friend is fond with crow… so he was very sure—

"Perhaps"

He then knocked the tree, making sounds of wood hit by another wood. But the raven inside its nest didn't awake. He knocked again but still no response. He concerned if the crow was dead or something. He pick a small stone nearby and throw it towards the crow.

BANG!

It didn't hit the branch but only the nest. Making the nest fall along with the crow inside it.

"What the f*ck!"

Despite its bad language, pleasant voice of a woman heard being from nearby- or more exactly from the crow.

This voice really familiar to Zelretch

"This voice- Ellissa!"

"Zelretch…"

An old man talking to a crow. This scene would be funny if other people see it. If only the crow didn't talk back…

"What do you want Zelretch?" the crow said with bored tone

Rather than answering, Zelretch began to chuckling and turn into full laughter

"Is there something funny?" the crow asked, confused with this old man behavior

"Truly, you never fail to amaze me Ellissa. I know that you like crow to the point you talk to them but really… turning yourself into crow? I'm not surprised if you already have several hatchling somewhere"

"That's rude…"

She might like crow but that doesn't mean she like them _that way…_

After saying that words, black mist covering the crow and growing until reaching height of adult human

When the mist disappear, a silver haired Caucasian woman with green eyes stand there. She wore white and pale blue two piece casual dress and pink indoor slipper to protect her foot.

Her name is Ellissa Weiss, claimed to be eighteen years old. The very first magus from her family. Known as a ruthless magician who kill first then ask later- this usually impossible but became possible with her ability. She is very famous person since she got sixth true magic 'Authority of Life' several years ago. Because of that, she receive sealing designation from association.

Even though she already kill dozen enforcer and unconsciously kill hundreds people that unfortunate enough to be standing at nearby area, there are always idiot who chase her without any rest. That's why she choose to disappear from whole world and turning herself animal.

"No-no… I'm serious, that sixth magic 'authority of life' truly something"

Magi around the world truly overjoyed when they hear that someone has add one more magic to the list of true magic that originally only left five. However that joy turn into greed, so much that they give her sealing designation with intent to take her magic crest.

The 'Authority of life' exact domain is unknown but it has abilities to control life and death to certain degree. With this, she can revive someone and heal their illness, kill someone permanently that even she can't revive them, going to world of the dead, make her victim younger or older, alter size of victim into only as big as palm or make them into giant, even grants someone full immortality. This magic greatly distort perception of life in the world.

It won't be strange if people starting to call her god…

"Sixth true magic is only bullshit that clock tower spouting. Like I said to you many times that this isn't magic but my authorities"

It was a secret that only Zelretch know. The fact that Ellissa in fact is witch from other dimension who slay gods and take their divinity. In that world, she is something that called Raksasha Raja, Devil King, Godslayer or most common name is Campione.

The real identity of this sixth magic is the authorities which she usurp from gods. Other magi in this world has mistaken these authorities for sixth magic.

"Then you should've told them, not me"

"I have feelings that thing will very troublesome if I told them"

True, if Ellissa told them the truth, who know what will happen to her. While she's confident enough that she alone able to destroy whole clock tower and even defeating Zelretch if he choose to become her enemy, but that surely take a lot of works.

She hate works and prefer lazying around somewhere, that the real reason why she choose to disappear. However, if they still do something stupid like sending more enforcer after her, she will come to clock tower and slaughter everyone. She already said this to association and her subordinates.

This isn't threat but a promise

"Back to the point, Zelretch. What do you want? Because of you, my mood is bad right now"

"hahahaha… sorry-sorry, but anyway what you're waiting for will happen this year"

Her eyes widened when she heard that words

"So it's about time huh"

"Yeah, fourth holy grail war will starting this year"

Ellissa look at her right hand, there are red tribal tattoo in back of her right hand that suddenly appear a year ago.

"Finally I can go back huh"

Zelretch then make unreadable expression

"You do aware that I can transfer you to your world anytime you want right?"

"Yes- but that's not fun, and I want to brought that cup as souvenir"

"Is that your wish?"

"Nope… my wish is very simple and already fulfilled. Practically, I already won the grail."

"So what is your wish?"

"Whenever I sleep too long, my body will heavy and hard to moves around. So I want something fun and exciting for exercise.

 **Holy Grail is fun and exciting right?"**

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 1

Fate/Zero;Silver Ravanna

By loop2

Contain spoiler for Campione volume 19-20

"_" talk

'_' thought

[_] authorities

"_" chant

for the rupture and amatsumi- i already answer your review by using fanfic app(did it works?). seeing that i didnt receive feedback, i'll answer it again here...

the rupture: thanks for the review. i know the counter guardian and i planned for them to appear on this story(but later), so you dont need to sorry. about campione lost their power- honestly i dont know about this... before i write this fic i already did some research on nasuverse wikai but i didnt found anything that similar with that (maybe i miss something), so would you mind to explain it to me?

amatsumi: thanks for the review. and yes as explained on this chapter. its only prolog last chapter so its rather confusing its what happen.

mycatruru: thanks for the review. this chapter will explain your question.

: thanks for the review. sorry but i didnt understand spanish so i ask google translate to solve this.

interesting story, im looking forward for the next chapter. a question what happen to the association that presented in 'campione' would be important detail for your story. perhaps for your godou is old enough to run his own organization and this become a real war. perhaps for you to occupy more characters for the holy grail war- it will become apocrypha. well thats my opinion, i hope you do not get annoyed.

i will assume that was your review in english. i already prepare side story for association on campione verse, but i only write elly's association. it might be good to write what happen to other association after the civil war. for the second question, godou still 16-17 due this happen in campione volume 19-20. and the last question, well- stay tune and you will klnow what happen

* * *

Chapter 1

Excerpt from True History Compilation Committee Amakasu Touma's report, about King of the End

He is the King who manifested in the end of era

Or commonly called King of the End.

Is strongest of steel god who always manifested when there are a lot of Campione walking in the earth.

Is the hero who set on journey to exterminate Devil Kings.

This event called the end of era

A millennia ago, king of the end has once again manifested in the world and manage to exterminate all Campione of that era.

After he slay all godslayer, he went into slumber until number of Campione increased to certain number.

Approximately one year after King Kusanagi reborn as the eight Campione, king of the end once again manifested and proceed to slay all Campione.

The first battle would be in japan, where he woke up from his slumber and the homeland of King Kusanagi.

Their battle ended with double defeat to both side.

From their battle, we manage to find out the king of the end's real identity.

The epic poem recording his legend is the Ramayana, also known as the Tale of King Rama. The 'King of the End'—His true name is Rama, or alternatively, Ramachandra.

Hero Rama's power proven too strong for a Campione

True for their status of Epimetheus bastard children, all Campione once again shows their (forgive me to say) idiocy.

Rather than working together to fight against the hero, they prefer to fight each other to decide who will fight the hero.

Thus starting their internal conflict— called the Devil King's civil war

Underworld, last day of Campione civil war

Near Plutarch residence

It was indeed really bad- was Erica thought

It's been three days since civil war started. At first, she alongside Lilliana, Lord Salvatore Doni and Madam Aisha come to this place with intend to escape from marquis voban and to ask help from plutarch residence. by using gate oftime that connected to every age which basically stronger version than [fairy corridor], civil war might immediately ended- Erica and Liliana still bothered by Salvatore Doni's joke to call other campione from every age and hold even bigger tournament.

However things changed when Marquis Voban appear with his legion of wolf riding dead servant.

Doni went to intercept him and even use his [man of steel] authority to protect the whole mansion and make impromptu fortress (albeit it's formed by millions of rune that surround the mansion like a dome)

When she, Lilliana and Madam Aisha trying to escape, their escape route has been blocked by her eminence.

Her eminence Luo Hao herself didn't appear to fight but only sends her servant or familiar to fight them.

It was a good thing that Seishuin Ena appear to save them and wielding a double edged spiritual sword but with six hooks- three on each of sword side, growing like branch tree.

Ena didn't appear alone as Mariya Yuri also come along, this was reunion after about a week they parted from each other

In the battle against King Rama, it was decided that Yuri will stay at astral world.

Then her eminence Luo Hao decide to comes out because she felt that if all his servant gathered, his brother soon will arrive too.

Luo Hao started to attack them with [Dragon's Roar and Tiger's Howl]

The girls planning to use this attack to summon Kusanagi Godou by using his [Wind] authority but their voice can't come out due effect of [Dragon's Roar and Tiger's Howl] that seal their voice.

As if there is not enough problem, a giant black mist appear on the sky and makes a calm vortex.

In other side of mansion

"That silver witch is come back huh. Then only matter of time before the other one comes back too"

"Hahaha, as expected of Elly. Now it's getting exciting"

Even from other side, they still able to see Ellissa's [Hell Gate]

The authority that enable her to open portal that connect to astral world or hell. With this, she can revive herself or other people.

It's been shown multiple times that if she combine this authority with the authority she got from heretic god Nortia, she can come back from past world.

Afterall, among all other Campiones, she's the one who got thrown to past world the most.

No wonder she hate Aisha to the core

"Ah… I late…"

A pleasant voice of a woman being heard from the black vortex

Almost instantly, a lot of crow emerged from the black vortex. These crows has different size from normal size to 10 meter. Two crows in front is the biggest with size at least twenty meters. One of these crow carrying a silver haired woman on its back.

That women in her early or late teen and wearing simple pale blue dress with pink indoor slipper.

Every person below recognize the owner of the voice

Ellissa Weiss, the sixth Campione

Hailed from Germany and slay her first god seven years ago. Two years before Salvatore Doni and six years before Kusanagi Godou.

Extremely talented on magical ability and very cruel to her enemies, however her most eccentric trait is her laziness. Ellissa is type person who said 'one day works- six day sleep.'

She has many title after hailed as a Campione, like Younger Generation Tyrant, Silver Witch and Sleeping Queen.

No matter what, such title has no use for her

Seeing that Godou's subordinate attacked by her eminence, she decide to help them. Only to find that they trying to defend Madam Aisha from her eminence attack which makes her to change her mind.

Now she considered to attack Aisha even if it means Godou's subordinate will die

"You rather late, Crow Queen" her eminence Luo Hao greet her as she keep attacking Godou's subordinate and Madam Aisha with devastating wind of [Dragon's Roar and Tiger's Howl]

Surprisingly, something appear from Madam Aisha's shadow and defend her from Luo Hao attack. It looks like a beautiful woman with red hair like fire but with lower body of a fish— tail fin of fish

Ellissa quite remember that it was one of Alec's servant but the question is why that thing with Aisha? Except for Salvatore Doni, Madam Aisha disliked by all other Campione- even Godou prefer to avoid her if possible. As proof, Madam Aisha is first target of five Campione when civil war began.

"Her eminence, I don't understand why they trying to protect that thing" Ellissa ask Luo Hao while pointing Aisha, still wondering why Alec and Godou protect her

'Did they get charmed by her?' her thought

Luo Hao intended to answer her but she seems notice something

"Hou—"

It seems the sound sealing ability loosened because Luo Hao shifted to sure kill attack

As result—

"Godou, please come here for sure this time! The place where your power is need is here!"

Wind was whirling once more—

New vortex of gale forming and once it vanished, three men appear on its place

They are three of five Campiones of new generation

Kusanagi Godou appear with Black Prince Alexander Gascoigne who should be his bitter rival.

Furthermore, John Pluto Smith also appear next to them

—

Once again, all eight Devil Kings gathered in one place

First just before the start of civil war, and the second was at Okutama Mountains.

Now all eight Campiones accomplished a gathering for the third time at Plutarch's mansion that was one of the sacred ground in astral world.

"How unexpected" that's all Ellissa said

"fufufufu… It's nothing peculiar if it just two but for three people that should've be impossible harmoniously join hands with each other showing their face altogether like this is nothing short amazing"

"hmph if its barbaric repeat of taking each other's life, then something like triple alliance will be out of question"

Alexander Gascoigne replied haughtily

"But if there is prospect where I can enjoy the game that is more of my preferences, then it will be different story. I'll have you to keep company – the game of us young bunch for a bit"

Ellissa don't know if she should be angry because she's excluded from this 'young bunch'

Black Prince Alec not only talking but also moved his hand

He withdrew three antique pens and throw them to her eminence Luo Hao like a shuriken

But when anyone noticed—

The standing position of Luo Hao had shifted fifty centimeters

It was unknown when she moved. It was divine defense using illusive step method.

The Black Prince Alexander Gascoigne starting his attack on her eminence Luo Hao

Ellissa keep ignore both of them to stare at Godou

"It's been a long time since we meet, danna…" Ellissa said with smile that lack any sincere

"From my point of view, it's only a day since we last meet though" Godou answer

It's been like this ever since Salvatore Doni ask Ellissa to meet with the youngest godslayer. After their battle, she- like most of magical community misinterpret that Godou like her and want to add her to his harem. However perhaps due her lack of social skill and Salvatore Doni bad words, Ellissa mistook the word male-friend to boyfriend.

As result, she saw them as lover and began to call him danna despite the latter protest.

Even so, it seems people surround her happy with this progress. For them, Godou might able to put lease on her just like how Andrea Rivera to Salvatore Doni; clearly Ellissa oblivious about this. This might true, because since she got his phone number, she sometimes message him for unimportant things and thus decreasing her tyranny. Going as far as unintentionally forgot the difference time zone or the fact that Godou still at school.

However this and that is different matter

Now Godou on opposite side from her

Because she only appear for a moment, she still didn't understand the situation. But if Godou want to defend Aisha from her, she will show no mercy.

"Danna… would you come to this side?"

"I refuse."

Ellissa sighing… she's understand Godou enough to know that nothing will change his mind. She glare Aisha who stand near Godou

"I guess, it's too much to ask you to suicide Aisha? Killing you seems take too much of my energy" Ellissa said still smiling evilly

Aisha gulping nervously and began to hide behind Godou

"Wwa-wait, there is no need at all to finish me-"

"Shut up!" "HHIIIIEE—"

"Don't waste your energy to talk with that witch, Crow Queen"

From below, she see her eminence Luo Hao says something to her calmly despite she still fighting the black prince Alec who's on his lightning state.

It's rather surprising for her. Ellissa know that Godou has a good relationship with Smith, so it's not a big thing. But Alec? Their relationship is bitter and as if cold war sparked between them.

If Alec fight against her eminence, then her eminence Luo Hao would be her ally. At least they has similar goal— to kill Aisha.

Ellissa only nod at Luo Hao's words

There is also Doni versus old man Voban on different location.

Elllissa dislike Voban but she has good friendship with Salvatore Doni. However it's rather clear that Doni is on the other side.

'Trio tyrant versus all other Campiones, huh' Ellissa thought

"All of you is tricked by that thing, why so sure that she didn't use her charm to you guys?"

"Its only matter of believe, O sleeping beauty. Because we believe this is the right thing to do"

The one who answer her question isn't Godou but John Pluto Smith. He answer her question calmly but with his magic gun on his hand

Honestly, at first Ellissa didn't particularly care about him. But it's all changed when he and Ellissa arrived in the world twelve millennia ago after sucked by Aisha's portal on the first day of civil war. Because of that, friendship bloom between them- and by accident, she know Smith true identity now.

Afterall, the only one who get sucked by that portal is both of them and bunch of heretic gods- so why Annie Carlton also appear in the past world?

If Ellissa ranked the Campiones who has good relationship with her, the first place would be Godou and Doni then followed by Smith, Luo Hao and Alec; the last place would be Voban and Aisha.

That's why if she's willing to antagonism Godou to kill Aisha, Smith would be nothing.

"Smith… for our short friendship, I will let you decide. Would you kindly to move so I can kill Aisha or foolishly stand and become my enemy"

"I think the answer is obvious"

"Is that so? Then DIE!"

Instantly, everything turned white as huge light fall from heaven

That was Ellissa's authority that she usurp from heretic God Lucifer. With that, she can manipulate light as her will, and able to do huge attack.

If one looks more closely, that light isn't a huge attack but rather millions of small sized light that gathered at one place. Lucifer and this authority is Sun attributed, that's why- rather than do a huge attack, she choose to use small attack but numbered millions. If she choose a huge attack, Smith or Godou will also use sun attributed authority to negate it.

Smith already prepared as he shot one of his magic gun towards the light. As expected he use sun attributed bullet to negate Ellissa's light.

Despite the size is a bit smaller than what Ellissa uses, it still able to negate the most of it attack. If Smith want to, he can negate the whole attack but he want to save his power and has plan for this.

As result, part of light that hasn't negated by him still fall but not at Smith or the girls but at the cavalry of wolf and dead servants near Plutarch mansion and army of crows that Ellissa brought. Despite she lost most of her army, Ellissa seems didn't particularly care.

Thousands light falls onto them and swallow them like fire. They reduce into nothing without even leaving ash behind.

And then Kusanagi Godou was—

He rushed to Madam who flustered

"It's relieve that you are safe"

"Ye-yes somehow"

Madam Aisha sighed in relieve after she see Godou's face

Yet, her lovely face immediately clouded and hung her head down forlornly

"But as for everyone else, can we somehow calm them down? I don't have power anymore, even Smith-san, Alec-san and Elly-san that should've been sent to unknown period somewhere comeback like it's something obvious"

Godou didn't answer but look at his comrades that finally reunited in flesh. He strongly nodded to them and they replied with smile.

It was simple reunion due time of emergency

However, their reunion disturbed by sudden killing intent

"Your majesty, it seems that side is jealous- can we change place?"

"We don't want army of crows come at us right?"

At Ena and Erica's words, Yuri and Lilliana nod

"Let's visit the building over there and gather our thought first" Godou answered while pointing Plutarch residence

Back to Ellissa—

Ellissa gritted her teeth when see Godou almost flirting with his girls

"You jealous?"

"hmph… not really"

"Is that so…" Smith say, not really convinced

"Attack him, Huginn" Ellissa said lazily

One of two larger crow squaking before rushing towards Smith

It was authority she got from heretic Odin. This makes her to summon two divine beast Huginn and Muninn. This authority also has other effect which is make her able to forcefully control any crow- whether it's normal or divine beast. There is also minor power eyesight sharing.

Rather than for offensive, these crows more like familiar for her.

As Smith busy avoiding Huginn, a lightning passed and almost strike him.

Muninn skillfully avoid the light from below with Ellissa still on its back

Didn't waste the moment, Smith instantly transformed into black demonic bird

"I decreed under the name of the ruler of underworld!

Offer the black wings that fell the heaven. O Sky, open your heart only for my sake"

It was a gallant bird of prey, words of power were breathed out from its gigantic beak

When Ellissa look at the source of the lightning—

It was her eminence Luo Hao

She's on her stance with her palm emanating spark of lightning

Just at that moment, black lightning strike her from behind

As Campione, Ellissa too has extreme sense of danger

That's why after sensing attack from behind, she immediately jump out of Muninn's back and began to fall.

She manage to leave unscathed but Muninn isn't that lucky as the attack tore its right wing and part of its torso.

The defeated Muninn disappear right after that moment

"Yare-yare, I lost my mount"

"There is a limit how lazy you are, not even willing to stand on your own foot"

The voice comes out from the lightning from earlier

After the lightning strike her mount, it's going to Luo Hao direction

Only after that, Ellissa understand what happen

Apparently when they fighting, Luo Hao use something that able to hurt Alec with his lightning form. Her attack strong enough to hurl Alec to the sky and as response of her attack, he launch himself towards Luo Hao. It just happen that Ellissa on his track so he's forced to 'bump' her.

Alec's lightning transformation turn his body into lightning but there is fatal flaw- he became weak to every 'magic defying'. It was the weak point that divine ancestor Guinevere previously aimed at.

That's also how Ellissa manage to hurt Alec in the past. While their battle ended in draw but Alec has worse condition than her.

"That's unnecessary help but thank you anyway" Smith on his bird form talking casually while fighting Huginn

"It's not my intend to help you, it was her who got in my way"

As always, Alec talk with haughty tone. This perhaps one of reason why Ellissa dislike him.

As Ellissa still falling down, suddenly her body covered by black mist.

The black mist that covering Ellissa began to grows until large enough to hold a house. The mist disappear and replaced by twenty meter crow. This was manifestation of avatar from this authority [Huginn and Muninn], she call this form [The Third Crow]

"Huginn! Use your special attack!"

With squaking, Huginn rose to the sky, preparing to use its special attack. It's said that Huginn and Muninn special attack strong enough to rivaling sir Lancelot divine lance. However in exchange they'll die and unable to be summoned again until a week passed.

With Huginn that kept him busy gone, Smith on his black demonic bird launched himself to Ellissa's crow form.

And two gigantic black bird shaped godslayer fighting in close combat.

This put Ellissa in disadvantage

Ellissa's talent in magic make her rather weak on close combat. Smith on other hand- excelled in any range, even it said that he could shot enemy in Europe all way from California. While Ellissa could do similar feet, it's not that easy for her.

Immediately, Ellissa make a distance between them

Smith open his mouth/ beak to shot gigantic scorching fire on Ellissa

That was authority [Freeshooter] that Smith usurp from Greek goddess Artemis. It can shot six arrow per lunar circle. The arrow attribute can be changed. Homing, flashbang, explosion is possible. If he's on humanoid shape, he will shot it from his magic gun, but if he's on [Jaguar] or [Black Demonic Bird] form- he will shot it from his mouth.

Raven Ellissa didn't avoid but only look the scorching arrow that launched towards her direction

Then suddenly, the scorching arrow getting smaller and smaller- until it's barely bigger than adult fist.

That was result of Ellissa's [Mass Alteration]. The authority she usurp from Ymir- the ancestor of Jotnar. This authority can alter size of something and affecting their quality. She can make something bigger and stronger or smaller and weaker.

Ellissa only need very small amount of Lucifer's light to erase it

"[Raven Lord] [Mass Alteration] [Heaven's Fall] [Origin Eye] [Hellgate] [Pause] [Trimorphe]… you have pretty scary authorities, O sleeping beauty"

"[Raven Lord]?"

"That's Witenagemot name for that Huginn and Muninn authority"

"Is that so" Ellissa said, not particularly interested

"Is there any more authorities that I must beware of?"

"…"

His attempt to investigate her authority is rather obvious. Ellissa didn't respond- not because she didn't want to reveal her other authority but rather because she's lazy enough to not speak.

Back then, both Ellissa and Smith were thrown to unknown period where mankind nothing more than simple Stone Age civilization. It was super ancient era that approximately twelve thousand years in the past. They arrive at the island country in Atlantic Ocean that seems would become model of Atlantis legend.

Despite they were sucked by the portal almost at the same time, Ellissa arrive at the past world roughly two months before John Pluto Smith.

In the first day Ellissa arrive at that era, she keep throwing tantrum about going back to the modern world and will kill Aisha for sure. She's already calmed down after an hour and already become full pledge member of Stone Age civilization on the second day, despite all she did is lazying around. That's shows how absurd of Campione's adaptability.

Smith arrive in the past two months later but only able to found Ellissa after one month passed. In the first place, Smith didn't even planning to meet Ellissa and was hoping that when he's back to modern world, Ellissa will be left behind on the past world.

He almost lost his cool when he saw Ellissa become guardian deity for some of tribe in the past world. He didn't even want to know how she ended that way. And unfortunately for him, his appearance in the past world seems makes her remember that she was supposed to be in the modern world to hunt Aisha.

After that, they manage to getting along and become friends, and due accident, Ellissa saw Annie Carlton in the past world. It's barely a week since they meet, but Ellissa already found a way back to modern world. Despite Smith planning to leave Ellissa in the past world, he's the one who ended got left behind instead.

Smith truly hope that there are no heretic who born because her legend as guardian deity.

On the week they're together, Smith manage to see seven of her authorities. Smith know that there is one more authority because rumor that she slay another god shortly after New Year.

He already ask Hypnos to know about it but sadly, the last time Ellissa comes to underworld is shortly after she met Kusanagi Godou. So Hypnos didn't know her new authority, the only thing he know is that the identity of the heretic god she slay is related to Hermes.

Hermes is messenger god, everything would be easier if her new authority is something simple like divine speed. But Hermes is also god of magic and considering her talent in magic and her authority theme, its high chance that it would be magic-related authority.

When everyone busy fighting each other, the ancient Greek style temple standing right beside them rumbled "GuuuoooOOOOONN" with thunderous roar

The roof was broken through and an armored giant come out. While it had a giant body of ten-odd meter in total, but its body from waist below was black smoke. It was very short and stout, its whole face was hidden by a helmet that was like a bucket.

That was Aisha's authority called [Jabberwocky Slayer]

The Raven-formed Ellissa smirking when she see Aisha's steel guardian comes out of the temple.

She immediately order Huginn to fall from the sky with their mental connection.

Huginn fell towards John Pluto Smith like a black meteor. Even untrained eyes of Ellissa can see that Huginn speed is a par with Divine Speed.

The black meteor collided with black demonic bird. Even after colliding, Huginn still keep going through until hit the ground as if Smith nothing more than a little disruption on its track.

Instantly, an explosion is heard. The explosion is large enough that even reaching Luo Hao and Alec's fight and still keep going through to reaching Plutarch residence where Aisha standing and battlefield of Salvatore Doni versus Voban.

The result of Huginn's attack was a giant crater with a diameter beyond four or five kilometers. It was practically like the site of a meteor crash.

Plutarch residence now nothing more than crater

Plutarch is place where all knowledge and every important memories held. The truly important slates and the manager is in the underground- so they probably save. Not that Ellissa care though…

The ground beneath Ellissa kept shaking.

Rumble rumble rumble rumble rumble

With this, Ellissa manage to attack all Campiones that gathered here.

However as if that's not enough, she chanted

"O cursed god, thou art the very god whom exile his own child

Favoritism is thee sin, inability to act fair

Forever, I will be thee enemy; forever, this children will pray for your downfall

Fall down O heaven!

Fall down O god! From your heavenly throne!"

Ellissa is disturbingly talented when it comes to magic and skilled enough to use magic or authority without chant. It didn't help the fact that all Ellissa's authorities are magic related. When Ellissa is chanting, that was proof that she is serious and didn't held back at all.

This was sign that something big is coming

A white distorted hammer of light opens a hole in the clouds.

All surrounding landscape turned into blinding white.

A moment of silence.

In the whole ground itself a light is emitted. In the beginning it illuminated the whole battlefield and extended to the sky like a line.

In a short amount of time, the landscape and sky were painted by the light.

A magnificent view. This was the only word that described this attack.

That everything they saw, the river, stream, forest, woods, the meadows where the Plutarch residence were in and even the far off dried brown earth as well.

Everything was being enveloped in light. The Campiones was no exception. In the place they were also in the diameter of the white hammer of light created.

Everything it touched was scorched and at the same time, being basked by that enormous energy, they break into dust. They didn't even leave a shadow behind and just dye the place in white color. The white hammer that fell down from the sky had already created a destruction dome in its hemisphere.

This was the true form of [Heaven's Fall]. Extremely huge white light descend from the sky to destroy everything on its path. This was the strongest attack that Ellissa ever shot. She know that she can't kill Aisha if she use half-baked attack; moreover, Godou and Smith on the opposite side of hers now. That's why she decrease its size to increase its power.

Ellissa even sure that this much power is enough slay a steel god on their perfect condition, Aisha's steel guardian isn't exception.

Actually, she can use [Mass Alteration] to further strengthen the damage. But as been said earlier, Godou and Smith is her enemies, so Ellissa want to save her power.

In an instant that felt like eternity, the light steadily disperses.

At the site one could see the devastation as if the place was grinded…

Actually no…

Most part of Plutarch that destroyed by Huginn's meteor attack is still saved from white hammer of light. Anything else reduced into scorching barren land, Aisha's Steel guardian barely able to stand after receiving both attack. Without doubt, it did its job to defending its master very perfectly.

However, even that guardian is still considered steel and definitely won't able to endure full power of sun authority. Lucifer the morning star not only earth but also sun attributed god.

Elliissa only glare the person who cause that phenomenon

Kusanagi Godou…

Shortly after Huginn's attack, he definitely use [Ama no Murakumo] to absorb part of [Heaven's Fall], not only to protect himself but also Plutach residence- including his harem, Aisha and lord of time.

While the other Campione

Alec use his servants, the goddess of revenge [Judge of Furies] to protect him

Luo Hao use both of her golden budha to defend her from that attack

Smith disappear from the world, but Ellissa convinced that he didn't die and went to hiding somewhere

Doni already use his [Man of Steel] to defend from Huginn's attack but can't endure [Heaven's Fall] and now entering Suspended Animationstate

Voban form already changed into black dragon that seems holding something important on his right hand

Truly, Campiones really absurdly resilient

In such sort time of Ellissa's silent, a shadow passed below Ellissa's raven form

It was Smith on his [Jaguar] form and was opening his mouth to shot something

Her speed not fast enough to avoid the attack, but she didn't mind… if she died, her newest authority might make its debut here.

A light is being shot towards in the middle of Ellissa's crow belly

Ellissa only feels slight pain like shot by gun

As Ellissa wondering why Smith has such weak attack, her crow's form disappear with black smoke

"Eh-"

Shock appear on Ellissa's face and she began to fall

This has familiar feelings like when Godou's [Golden Sword] cut her authorities. No- it's more like when Hypnos make her authorities 'sleep'. It didn't cause pain but suddenly she won't able to use her authorities.

All of her authorities excluding her newest, can't be used again until a week passed

She almost shed tears by thought of Hypnos- her most trusted ally (even more than Godou or Doni) betray her.

Smith [Jaguar] face only look at her, perhaps sympathizing her. But one couldn't make sure as the [Jaguar] face is unreadable.

* * *

Flashback

Back then at the conference of fairy kings and Smith and Godou

On that place also revealed the fact that [The Great Ritual of the Old Covenant] is part of correction force.

Smith already understand long time ago that existence of Campione itself is extraordinary irregularity- something that shouldn't occur in the world history. Emergency situation that must not happen—for example: Madam Aisha mix up into the past.

To correct that irregularity, there is this system that protect the hero Rama in order to carry the plot of "a hero destroying all Devil Kings". And that is [The Great Ritual of the Old Covenant], it's the same kind of [History Correction Power].

Former heretic God Athena has explained that civil war that currently happen is something logical but with bad efficiency. If internal strife repeated until seven among eight were defeated, it will leave the last one exhausted and not in the state to confront Hero Rama.

It was decided that they will exile other seven godslayer in the different world

Other god surprisingly agree to help them to send all other Campione to different world

One of them is Hypnos

Godou and Smith has asked him the reason why he support plot to defeat his friend- Ellissa Weiss

And he answer with

"Simply because I am her friend. I know that she's strong, in fact among of current generation- no, all godslayer that I know. I believe that her magical power is the strongest. Even with that logic, she will be killed if she fighting against that brat Rama.

I'm sure that you already know but her relationship with Aisha is the worst. That's why she will aim to kill that witch- the key point of this plan"

Godou and Smith nodding, they aware that she will eventually kill Aisha if they leave her.

Her magical authorities is very worrying, enough that she might use her first authority [Origin Eye] to alter or cancel Aisha's portal. That's why, she must be the first one that enter the portal or at least the second before she do something to the portal.

"Give me one of your magical bullet, masked Devil King. I'll give you key to make her willing to go to other world" Hypnos said to Smith

As Smith gives him empty magic bullet, Hypnos started enchant it. It only need several minutes for him to finish the bullet

"I has infuse it with my authority that similar to your [Warrior] incarnation, youngest Devil King. I has infuse it with knowledge seven of her authorities, this bullet will make her authorities to 'sleep'. She can't use them again until a week passed, but unfortunately I don't know her latest, so I can't help you with that…"

"Thank you, that's already plenty help"

"But why you prepare something like that?"

Godou asked after Smith receive the bullet. It's truly weird to prepare weapon specifically to kill your friend.

"Don't be like that… even if I'm her friend, she keep eyeing me like predator. I'm sure deep in heart- she still want my authority. So I must prepare the time when she jump to me with intent to kill.

Ellyssa might trash but at least she is very honest and pure, perhaps even too honest and pure that there are only two things that able to defeat her- its whether betrayal or trick" Hypnos said lazily

Godou understand that fact from his experience. Shortly after his fight with Luo Hao, Doni plotting an idiotic scheme with intent not only to introduce to Ellyssa weiss but also to make him join his group of 'friend'. Doni got this idea unexpectedly from a game- and worse he makes Ellyssa fighting against him, hoping that the winner will add the loser to their group.

Unfortunately, godou lose on the first round. he still lose on the second round even after he ask for his friends' help. only after he able to persuade doni to join him to fight ellyssa, they manage to draw against her. Ellysssa has acknowledge that this was her lost and thats how love bloom on her heart.

Trick, thats how Aisha won against Ellyssa- once, Alec to manage to trick her to self-destruct.

Betrayal, thats how godou and doni manage to 'won' against her.

Godou only sighed while Smith nodding understanding

Flashback end

* * *

"Hypnos You-"

Her curse disturbed by familiar sound of vortex

Madam Aisha's [Fairy Corridor] has appear in the sky.

The wind was blowing strongly toward the rift in the sky

The wind firmly caught all living things and wouldn't let go, it was magical storm. People who were turned into captive would be carried into the space rift— [Fairy Corridor] with terrifying might

The very first victim would be person who happen nearby. Madam Aisha who create the corridor, Marquis Voban who fought lightning attack contest against Kusanagi Godou.

"Oo!"

"Eeeeee-h"

Marquis Voban howled while Madam Aisha screamed

Both of them were caught by magical storm and sucked into the space rift. Different from yesterday, this time there wasn't that much distance, so they didn't have time to resist

"Ku-Kusanagi-san"

"I swear I'll do something about the rest! When Aisha-san arrive at the other side, please just think about how to return here!"

His eyes meet with Madam Aisha before she was swallowed by her own corridor

Different from the woman whose body flying with *whoosh*, Godou was staying in place. He was struck by absorption wind but that's all.

Nearly five hundreds light sphere— swords of spell words were floating around Godou

It was miracle that came from the power to cut apart fairy queen Niamph's power protect his body. However, Godou felt throbbing pain due using two authorities at the same time- [Goat] and [Warrior].

He feels something hold his feet and make him almost lost balance.

"WAAAAHHHHH!?"

"What are you doing, you bastard!"

Shortly before Salvatore Doni pulled by magical storm, he saw Godou using his golden sword to protect himself. So he immediately dashed toward him to hold Godou's body— but unfortunately, he only manage to grab his feet.

The current Salvatore Doni has red color, he already enter a state of suspended animation to avoid death due full power of [Heaven's Fall].

Naturally, the state of suspended animation is completely vulnerable and presents a sizable risk. The main reason why he dash to Godou's place.

"Nice timing Godou, help me!"

"Okay-okay, just let my foot go!"

Honestly, Godou truly want to abandon this dangerous man. But consented because if he didn't, he might use that

Swords of spell words, the light sphere that seal Niamph's power, numbered hundreds and he make them spread a little bit wider to protect Salvatore Doni who beside them

Almost immediately, Doni fall to ground due sudden disappearance of absorption storm.

"Maaan… just as I thought that what everyone should have is a friend, a reliable partner"

Doni laughed foolishly

"Who is your friend huh!"

Godou complained at the man who sold friendship easily

"Obviously you and elly!"

"Even though this Elly will become enemy?"

"Don't worry! Elly is a bit idiot. I'm sure she didn't mind if we defeat her, she will forgot it after a day passed. Your relationship with her will stay as if nothing happened, so don't worry"

It's like pot calling kettle black. It's too funny that he can't even laugh

"Who would even worry for the person who throw her relationship for dangerous reason!? Afterall if I refuse, you were going to use that, aren't you!?"

"Yea! Dionysus Authority. I was thinking –perhaps it's time to use it soon- or something like that"

Surely, [Fairy Corridor] will unexpectedly rampaged if that happen

"As I thought! There is no way I'm going to let you ruin this hard earned preparation. Our alliance is for me and you to win through until the end- and that's include defeating this Elly! I'll properly abide that"

"hahaha! If like that, then just leave it to me!"

And then, there further four acquaintances that were blown to here.

"Nee-san…"

"As I thought, you are connected to this too"

Even the transcendental Luo Hao couldn't resist this wind

Even while she was being sucked by space rift, the peerless beauty was staring fixedly at her little brother

"Your elder sister will immediately return! At that time I will have a showdown with you too!"

Luo Cuilian was swallowed into the corridor with her awe-inspiring didn't atmosphere not breaking down at all

Perhaps that was because her pride as the ruler of martial world, and as an older sister

"Toto! Godou! Quick, help me!"

"Sure" Doni said with his foolish grind and extend his hand

"Oi-" Godou about to complaint him when Doni suddenly gives him Thumbs up with his other hand. As if trying to say "don't worry. Leave it to me!"

Ellissa supposed to be able to escape from this wind easily by entering her [Hellgate]. Doni wondered why she didn't use it but didn't particularly mind. Perhaps she's plotting something, that's why he did this— to limit her movement. Completely oblivious that most of Ellissa's authorities were sealed by Smith.

Ellissa grab chain necklace that she's always wear on her neck

Without even use chant, the small chain grow into large chain and control it to bind Salvatore Doni's arm. But because the absorption wind's power, the speed is reduced and make it lowering its accuracy. So Ellissa pouring more divinity to increase its power- far more than usual.

In the end, [Gleipnir] manage to bind Doni's torso

Even with that, the absorption wind still trying to swallow her as if what she did is only wasting her energy.

Even Ellissa know that one slip and she will be swallowed by [Fairy Corridor]

Godou ignore Ellyssa's words when he saw both of his partner in crime

Smith on his demonic bird form and Alec

"Smith! Gascoigne!"

Both Smith and Gascoigne has seen what Ellissa want to do and them too flying towards the chain. While they can't completely resist the wind, they still able to alter their movement to certain degree. Smith by flying, Alec by using his lightning. If Doni not on his suspended animation form, he can defend by increasing his bodyweight several tons.

Smith has transform back to his humanoid form to grasp on the chain, Smith pointing his gun toward Ellissa with his other hand.

A Large fireball launched toward her. Ellissa in other hand, didn't move at all as if already give up. But seeing her smirk will make people think that she's planning something.

A very large explosion cover Ellissa's whole body

However, that didn't even damage her as a solid looking green energy cover her entire body like armor.

"Ha! Do you think your bullet can pass my [Prima Materia] armor?"

It was her newest authority that she gained from heretic Hermes Trismegistus- combination of Greek God Hermes and Egyptian God of Death Thoth.

This actually isn't the original form of the authority. What she got from Hermes Trismegistus is [Smaragdine Table]. A compact and cryptic piece of the Hermetica reputed to contain the secret of the Prima Materia and its transmutations. It was highly regarded by European alchemists as the foundation of their art and its Hermetic tradition.

With this tablet, not only she can use all kind of alchemy, produce Philosopher stone from her blood, even use [Prima Materia] as offensive sword and defensive armor. It is the primitive formless base of all matter similar to chaos, the quintessence, or aether.

It didn't have any weakness and able to defeat any kind of defense. It main disadvantage is that [Prima Materia] need very lot of mana. Something that she currently didn't has.

She has use her mana to come back to the modern era, summon army of raven, use overpowered [Heaven's Fall]. While summoning crow army didn't really take that much, all other thing very lot of her mana.

She can only use it for several minutes.

Smith and Alec gasped when they hear [Prima Materia]

They didn't have enough power to defeat that kind of thing now. So they choose more realistic effort

Smith and Alec look at the chain that still hold them

This isn't Ellissa's authority but a divine weapon called [Gleipnir]. This can even hold full powered heretic god and supposed to be indestructible. However it's been shown multiple times that a Campione able to destroy these indestructible thing. The best example is Doni cut Heranion into two.

Smith and Alec use their big attack.

Smith shot two of his Artemis Arrow [Freestshooter] at the same time to increase the damage and Alec use his [Black Lightning] attack that said as strong as Kusanagi Godou's [White Stallion] in exchange that he can't use his lightning authority for half a day.

They manage to destroy rather big part of the chain between them and elly

In such short moment, Ellissa make her [Prima Materia] armor to grow a lot of thorn from its back- like a porcupine.

She launch those thorn toward the corridor

If its intervention from inside, it should be effective

Even all godslayer could easily affected if a technique was applied inside of their body through oral administration

The effect was instant, the absorption force getting slower and weaker

Ellissa actually able to completely destroy the corridor if she had enough time

The corridor struck by thorn at the same time as the [Gleipnir] destroyed by combination of Alec and Smith's attack.

Ellissa make a very long arm with her [Prima Materia] to grab part of chain haven't broken yet

This time, Alec summon his [Faceless Queen]

There was a silhouette in the shape of a humanoid. Its only sized five meters.

The thing resembling a giant was apparently dash towards Ellissa. The shadow had long hair as well as a feminine physique. The protrusions on its back were evocative of wings. The lower torso did not have legs but resembled a fish tail instead.

Indeed this must be the [Faceless Queen].

This was the queen bound by a single absolute rule, her "face" must not be exposed. Apparently if anyone catches a glimpse of her face, she is immediately unsummoned. Nevertheless, her powers included flying in the sky, swimming like a fish in water, and destructive power that could shatter a tower of steel. Not only could she appear and disappear elusively, her body size could also be adjusted at will.

The [Faceless Queen] didn't hit Ellissa but proceed to grasp Ellissa's body starting to drag her into the corridor.

"Begone you ugly!"

Ellissa look at the thing face, hoping that it will disappear but only to found that it almost swallowed by corridor

Understanding that she almost swallowed by the corridor and she didn't has any other option

With determination face, Ellissa make another arm from her [Prima Materia]. This arm has sword instead of hand.

And make that arm cut her lower torso.

if only smith didn't intercept that

the moment she was about to cut her lower torso, smith once again shot the [Freeshooter]

Ellyssa whom intended to cut her own torso, change her plan and went to defensive by changing her armor into a shield in front of her.

that alone is enough time to make the [faceless queen] pull her into the corridor

"Hn… very well. I lose. For now…"

'Afterall… Aisha is already on other side of corridor' Ellissa thought, wondering why she even trying to win here…

After Ellissa saw Aisha swallowed by her own portal, she should've let herself to be swallowed too. After that, the only problem is how to search her.

Her only goal is to kill Aisha… everything else didn't matter

Ellissa sucked into the space rift and her upper body finally disappear- swallowed by [Fairy Corridor]

The last thing she saw is Smith and Alec follows her, Voban and Luo Hao manage to escape and fighting both Doni and Godou.

To be continued

Perhaps there are readers who confused about the storyline. This storyline from Campione vol 19 and 20.

For readers who haven't read both volumes, this is the recap (spoiler)

Starting from volume 19

All Campione occupy tokyo

Luo Hao invite all Campione to meet and discussing civil war

Voban, Luo Hao, Doni agree to war

Godou want them to leave Rama to him

Alec neutral but will fight if need to

Smith will do his best to self defense

Aisha against the war but no one hear her

Ellissa only said that she will kill Aisha before leaving (in this fic)

The civil war started at midnight

Just like what Godou predicted, all Campione (except Doni who is nowhere to found and Godou himself) aimed to kill Aisha

A lot things happen (too much things happen, so I won't write it here) andaisha is forced to open corridor that led to mountain nearby which makes them meet hanuman, sun wukong and perseus.

to survive Aisha open portal to unknown period

Alec trap himself to his labyrinth to escape from Aisha's portal. Hanuman, Sun Wukong, Perceus, Smith and Ellissa(in this fic) send to twelve millennia ago

Voban and Luo Hao made alliance and attack Godou

Doni appear and offer alliance to Godou

Volume 20

Godou vs Luo Hao, Doni vs Voban

Aisha retreat with Erica and Liliana

Smith back to the present

Doni severely hurt by Alec

Aisha, Doni, Erica and Liliana went to underworld

Godou make alliance with Smith

Fairy kings conference with Campiones(godou and smith- alec also appear later)

They decided to exile all other campiones aside godou to other world

Civil war dragged to underworld

Voban and Luo Hao attack Plutarch residence

Ellissa back to present (in this fic)

Aisha's portal opened

Other Campiones sucked by the portal

for some reason, i cant use bold when i edit document. actually i can use it but keep changed to normal after i save it.

thanks for reading this fic. if you have something on your mind, please review or pm me. while i dont mind harsh words, i prefer constructive critique with nice words. ;)


	3. oc data

**OC character sheet**

Name: Ellissa Weiss

Age: 18 (claimed), currently 21 (based on calendar), 14 (when become Campione)

Gender: Female

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Hair color: Silver

Eyes color: Green

Model: Rossweisse DxD

Other names:

North Queen

North Tyrant

Younger Generation Tyrant

Silver Witch (Voban)

Crow Queen (Luo Hao)

Imouto (Aisha)

Elly-san (Aisha)

Europe Sleepyhead (Alec)

Sleeping Beauty (Smith)

Elly (Doni)

Europe Second Idiot (Godou)

Relatives:

Rivan Weiss (father) (deceased)

Genevia Weiss (mother) (deceased)

Aurel Weiss (little brother) (deceased)

Affiliation: Weiss orphanage

Rank: Campione

Appearance

Similar to Rossweisse from Highschool DxD but with green eyes

 **Personality**

Ellissa is extremely lazy and selfish woman. Because her talent for witchcraft, her parent forces her to keep learning witchcraft non-stop, which makes her severely lack of love, moral and common sense. She think that other people is not important as long she is able to sleep and didn't hesitate to kill hundreds people to do so. Godou stated that she has delinquent nature and practically trash.

Her way to rule could be described as a tyrant. She is type of person who going to choose the easiest method and use the least energy to gain the best result as possible. Unfortunately, the easiest method usually bad for other people- she's even too lazy to realize how much people suffering because of her. She is type of person who will do her works for a week in a day just for lazying around for the next six day.

She seems to show great distaste for the third Campione because Aisha's troublesome nature keep disturbing her sleep time and the fact she know that fight her directly is very troublesome, so she use the more painful yet harmless method to deal with her. Like how she trick Aisha to close her eyes then bind her and put several bugs inside Aisha's clothes. Which makes Aisha only see this as a bad joke -this shows her cunning nature and acting talent.

She also quite gullible because her lack of common sense and will believe anything that gives her more time to sleep. Despite that, she is highly intelligent woman and highly talented in witchcraft to the point she can do almost every magic just by see the technique once. Even after becoming Campione she still learning magic even though it's useless against god and other Campione. Yet, she sees magic as third priority- below her life and resting.

Sometimes, when she sleep too long, her body will heavy and sore which led her to do random sports - from the easy one like jogging to dangerous one like fighting Campione or heretic gods.

 **History**

She is born from magician family, however her parent didn't really talented like their other family. After they learn about her talent, they push her to learn witchcraft.

One day, her parent leaves her alone in the house to do some business and gives her very lot of time to sleep. However, heretic Volva decide to intrude her house because her parent have something that the heretic god(Volva) wants. Greatly angered by this, Ellissa kill her without actually aware that Volva is heretic god.

After she becomes Campione, her parent greatly overjoyed and planning to make her do anything they want. Ellissa, seeing this plan and discover that their plan will greatly reduce her sleeping time, kill them without any hesitation- thus gloriously starting her tyranny. Association on the whole world really horrified when learn that 14 years old Campione kill her own parent and rethink their plan to deal with her.

 **Power Basic abilities**

Physical abilities

Slightly below Campione standards

Athletic abilities

Slow -even if she trying to moves

Intelligence

Genius without moral and common sense

Sense

Super keen as long she didn't sleep

Vitality

Unable to die

 **Personality traits**

Extremely lazy

Disturbingly talented when it comes to magic

Her motto: 1 day work, 6 days sleep

Delinquent Trash inside

Mania: Lazying around

Authority Theme: sorcerer/witch/mage/magician. As all her authorities akin of sorcerer/ witch abilities.

Authorities: Origin Vision (Volva)

Type: offensive, support

Not revealed yet

Light Manipulation (Lucifer)

Type: offensive, support

Able to manipulate light as her will, this light has both attribute of holy and dark due Lucifer's myth. It speed is tremendous and she's able to control it trajectory. This authority has ultimate attack called 'heaven's fall' which summon extremely huge light from sky, however if used this way she can't use it again until the next sunrise. She mostly use this authority for direct attack or high speed arrow. She can further strengthen the power by chanting its aria

Aria:

"O cursed god, thou art the very god whom exile his own child

Favoritism is your sin, inability to act fair

Forever, I will be thee enemy; forever, this children will pray…

Fall down O heaven! Fall down O god! From your heavenly throne!"

Trimorphe (Hecate)

Type: support

Not revealed yet

Mass Alteration (Ymir)

Type: support

Alter mass of something and indirectly affecting its quality. It can make something become bigger and stronger or smaller and weaker. It can be used to strengthen a magic to the point able to affecting divinity.

Aria:

Huginn and Muninn (Odin)

Type: offensive, divine beast

Summon two divine beast: Huginn and Muninn. She can alter their size from ordinary crow or twenty meter demonic crow. They have ultimate attack called black comet which ramming enemies with speed that a par with divine speed. Their sight connected with Ellissa. This authority also make her able to communicate and control crows.

This authority has manifestation avatar called the third crow- which transform herself into crows and use Huginn and munnin power.

Hell Gate (Orpheus)

Type: support

She can revive other people, but only once per person, to do this she need their name and a part of their body. When she led them to living world, she must not look back or they will stay dead and can't be brought back by this authority again. This authority also make her able to go to underworld. If enemies tricked to enter the gate, they will die when she close the gate- However, gods of the underworld or Campiones with revival authority are highly resilient to this, and thus it will not easily kill them, but will temporarily incapacitate them for a while. the backside is that she cant use this authority to revive herself

Aria:

Pause (Nortia)

Type: support

Not revealed yet

Smaragdine Table (Hermes Trismegistus)

Type: Divine weapon

A stone tablet which contain secret of Prima Materia and it transmutations, including Philosopher Stone. by using philosopher stone on her blood, she will keep regenerating unless her body destroyed completely without even left a hair

Weapon

Gleipnir (retrieved from Arsenal)

Divine artifact that she retrieve from royal Arsenal after stolen by Alec. By using this, she can bind Campione or gods and make them unable to use their authority, however she must know and understand what kind authority they have. The victim still can use authority that she didn't know. Some god or Campione has countermeasure for this chain. She can strengthen and repair this chain by pouring divine power and using alchemy. When not used, this chain turned into chain necklace.

She has shown able to use her authority and magic without chant, its power and energy used will decrease.

She's also shown to be able to use high number of spell and her most favorite is possession which enable her to temporary possess anything less than heretic gods or Campione

Other spell she know: telepathy (useless on Campione or heretic gods), telekinetic, alchemy, divination, hypnotize, astral projection, etc

 **Trivia**

\- Rather than work for money, she's type who steal and rob from the other

\- Once, she follow Voban's example to summon heretic god- which is Hypnos- with intend to usurp his sleep related authority. Yet rather than fight, they got close and becomes friends. Now Hypnos stay at underworld along with other former heretic gods.

\- Her title North Queen is simply because she slay several famous gods from Norse mythology.

\- She never study at school due her parent keep forcing her to learn magic

\- Magicians around the world speculated that her 'sports' tendency is result of her sheltered childhood

\- Ellissa is one of three Campione Pandora stated able to go to underworld freely, the other is Aisha and Smith- making all faction has one. From Hero(Smith), Tyrant(Ellissa), Indifferent(Aisha)

\- Lord of time speculated that based from magical ability, Ellissa is one of the strongest Campione ever exist

\- Ellissa ranked third of all eight Campiones when it comes to their immaturity, after Doni and Aisha

\- She call people that disturb her sleeping time 'boogie'

\- She able to use several authorities at once, although it gives her headache.

\- She has orphanage named Weiss. Even though this is orphanage that also give education to talented children (no matter what talent- common or magical), its closer to mafia group instead.

\- The person she hate the most is Madam Aisha

\- Ironically, she has many similarity to Madam Aisha, things like:

\- Dislike to be called old and claiming to be teenagers

\- Both has time and death related authorities

\- Bad at close ranged combat

\- Naïve and Gullible

\- Immature about technology, although Aisha is worse

\- Their three size

\- Able to getting along with Salvatore Doni

\- Able to go to underworld freely

\- Considered as dangerous as Aisha

* * *

 **Side story**

 **Someone POV**

Her name is Shia Weiss, 23 years old, blonde and has body and face that slightly better than average

Currently working as ordinary maid

Even though she has that last name, but she isn't that person sibling or something

She's very-very ordinary- she didn't really has talent or anything. Perhaps the closest thing she has for talent is her ability to keep her expression and adaptability.

Afterall, if one become subordinate of one of them, they will learn it sooner or later.

Sometimes she regret her decision to follow her. If only she didn't get tempted by money back then, her common sense would still alive.

She was born in the slum somewhere in Germany, she is a poor children- she didn't even know if she can eat tomorrow. Didn't have any education or talent. As far she know, her future is decided to become slut, thief or dying somewhere.

Every day, she dreamed to meet her silver knight to save her from her fate.

On her 16 year of living, her dream finally achieved

She finally met her silver knight—

…

…

Instead of knight, she met her silver witch- silver Devil King

A half-way teenager, 14 years old Ellissa Weiss, a newborn godslayer

Sometimes she regret her decision to follow that person

The incident happen when she want to steal for a bit money

The town where she lives recently getting more dangerous

Its only three days since part of town- where most of rich people lives blown up. She genuinely happy and praise all god she know for destroying those stuck up people. Who know what she could get from their destroyed property…

Then two days later, a huge light falls from sky and scorching a lake near the town

Because those disaster, people began to panic and starting to move out to evacuate themselves.

And now she's in the house that been destroyed by unknown reason- with intent to steal anything that can be sold

It still amaze her, the mansion originally very big and after destroyed by something- it still even bigger than a house in the slum

She push her amazement away to focus on her current activity

There is a lot of expensive looking things but things she can steal is limited- afterall she only has two small hands

Maybe she must steal that expensive looking sunflower portrait

"What are you doing here?"

She froze after hearing those words

She look at her back and see a silver haired girl that at least two years younger than her

Shia choose to silent and planning run away when this girl looked away even for a bit

Surprisingly, that happen right after she thought that-

The silver haired girl to wall on her right

Shia didn't hesitate to run away escape, if she hesitate even for a bit- that's one way ticket straight to police office

When she's run away, she feel something hit her- no, the exact word is she bump something. But there is nothing in front of her, it feels as if there is invisible wall in front of her.

Shia only know it later that it was her first meeting with magic

"You are a thief right?"

The air felt cold when she hear that

The silver haired girl right in front of swords and shield that hanged on the wall for decoration purpose. The two swords crossed behind the shield.

She grab one of the sword and pull it

Instead of sword, she pull both sword and shield with one hand, then she wave it- trying to make the shield and other sword fall down

Even from her position, she can see that the thing she hold is heavy and not something that fourteen year old girl easily lifted. Even though that's look very real but perhaps that only plastic imitation? Anyway, no matter what- the sword is stuck on the shield.

That was her first experience with Campione's absurd body

As if fate mocking her, the shield fall with loud bang. Enough to make small crack on the floor

'Ehh?'

Then the silver haired girl throw the sword on her direction

The sword pierced through the floor right in the middle of both her foot- and showing its sharpness

Shia inwardly gulping

"Giving you to police or kill you seems take a lot works. Go, kill yourself with that"

"Haah?"

For once, she lost her cool

Afterall, who people who dumb enough to give weapon for a criminal? Their enemy? Ah there is one- right in front of her now

A plan to escape immediately formed in her head

She looks at the sword that pierced the ground- clearly she can't lift that thing, its too heavy for her. So, she choose other option

She pick a fruit knife on a table near her and dashed towards the silver haired girl

Make her a hostage is out of question.

Then she must kill her- then ran away with stolen goods. Afterall she already becomes criminal by come to this place

Honestly, her hand shaking with the thought taking other people's life for the first time

But suddenly, something pull her to the wall

She can't move- it's like she's glued to the wall, like she has fused with wall

There is nothing wrong with her body, but something invisible just keep her from moving

"Telekinetic" the silver haired girl said lazily

'I-is this perhaps magic?'

Shia truly scared now- terrified even-

To think that she actually trying to rob a magician house

"Wait-"

"I'm going to sleep. Just wait for dad to decide your fate" and the silver haired girl leave the scene

At that moment, Shia know that her luck is run out

Shia has given up- she will accept any punishment for her. Ended in jail would be the best option, at least she didn't have to deal with magician anymore

The worst situation is she's kept by this magician family for their amusement

The silver haired girl parent and little brother arrive at home almost twenty hour since that incident

Completely shocked and angered, they call the silver haired girl to explain

Apparently, the silver haired girl named Ellissa

Shia truly shocked to hear that this family actually rather famous

But she flabbergasted when she hear Ellissa's absurd explanation about what happen to their mansion

"Heretic god Volva appear and want something that father has on his collection. I will be scolded if something missing and she's very loud that make me unable to sleep. So I slay her… I also slay Lucifer also manifested in the lake. I am a Campione now" Ellissa said casually as if talking about weather

'Campi- is that ice cream company or something?' Shia thought

Shia completely ignore funny yet scary comment about killing god and devil. While she never hear a god named Volva, she obviously heard about the devil. It's not rare for poor people to worship devil, she even personally know one of those people.

It seems being with magician family for a day and hunger is enough to kill her common sense

The parent angered that Ellissa even make a joke about that and says something about responsibility

Shia can even see that the little brother that five years old completely scared with everything that happen- or more like when he hear word Campione

Then again, Ellissa says something incredible to her parent again

"I am now a Campione. You should kneel and obey me"

Then her mother snap and slap her face while saying "bad person need to be punished"

Her father nodding as if that was something obvious

Shia understand that Ellissa perhaps was an abused children and she dislike her parent a lot

It even clear to Shia who still stuck on the wall that Ellissa is pissed- very-very pissed

"Even though I will only ask you to not disturb my sleep"

Then Ellissa's eyes seems flashed for a moment before the air around them shaking with Ellissa as its core. Last thing she remember before everything turn black is that her crotch is wet and warm.

When she awake, she still stuck on the wall and very-very hungry. There is a lot people in front of her, those people have familiar air around them.

Deep in her heart, she knew that this people same as Ellissa's family—

—magicians

For some reason these magician looked scared and pretend not to see her while saying "this might punishment from Devil King"

'Devil King? Is it Lucifer? But the culprit is that Ellissa-girl... what is that devil has to do with her? Did he possess her or something?'

Due her time living in slum, she has seen emotion of a lot people. From scared to determination, evil intent, murderous glare, greed and even lust.

All people except Ellissa's parent has fear on their face while Ellissa's parent has greed painted on their face.

They discuss many thing- coalition, usurping, Witenagemot, magi world, Campione's counter plan, black prince-dono and other things she didn't understand

While Shia didn't really understand most thing she heard, one thing is clear. Ellissa's parent planning to do something bad

Her parent spoke with confidence

Their confidence that it would work make the situation even worse

Perhaps that because they are- in fact Ellissa's parent

Even Shia able to think that children will obey their parent, even if they teach her something bad

Shia herself has seen Ellissa's power and even manage to conclude that Ellissa even far stronger than all people here combined

Fear on their face getting worse when Ellissa make her appearance. Fear also appear on Ellissa's parent but their greed still won. Their face pretty much 51% greed and 49% fear

They immediately bowing their head upon seeing Ellissa

Sweet words, pleasantries and promise of something are rained down on Ellissa's face

Ellissa in other hand only says "I see… can I sleep now?"

"Wa-wait! Please wait five minute more, Ellissa-chan" the father strongly persuade her

"But you promise to let me sleep whenever I want to" Ellissa protest with bored tone

"W-wait! We're not lying Ellissa-chan" the mother also adding her cent

At that moment, Ellissa's eyes flashed again

"You are lying. And you planning something bad." Ellissa said with bland tone

Splat!

With flash of white, the mother's arm is missing

"Kyaaaahhhhh—"

Shia gasped when she saw that… she afraid- horrified even. If only she can move, she will cover her mouth due shock

If Shia remember it right, it was hand that slap Ellissa's cheek

"Bad people need to be punished…" Ellissa point her mother's head with her forefinger. White light covering her finger and suddenly 'splat' sound being heard again

More than half of her mother's head is gone, only leaving lower part of her jaw

Shia can't bear look and close her eyes

"Genevia!" the father shout

"You! Why you do this to a woman who gives birth you!" the father forlornly shout to the silver headed Campione

"I didn't ask to be born" Ellissa said blatantly without even a shred of regret

The other people only silent, some trembling, some kneeled, there's even people who prostrating. All of them closing their eyes. In fact, they didn't close their eyes to avoid tragic scene of daughter killing their parent. But rather, they can't bear seeing stupidity of these people- who call themselves parent of Campione.

If they really the Campione's parent, they will obviously know her more than anyone present. But in their eyes, they even as clueless as other people here who didn't know her personally. They are without doubt only pretended to be the Campione's parent. Their stupidity truly unreachable, they are far dumber than Campione who foolish enough to challenge god with their mortal body.

"You remind me father, that you also did similar offense"

White light covering her hand and forming a laser sword

"Wa-wait! We're family! Don't do that"

Ellissa tilt her head and says

"When you punish me for not study magic, I said similar thing and you answer it with-"

Dread clearly shown on his face as if remember things that he should've not do

"—Even if we are family, punishment for breaking rules is necessary to make example for other people- so that other people won't break the rules"

With swift move, the laser sword pierce through his heart

"As expected, I'm not good with close combat. I missed several centimeters from middle of his heart. Sayonara Rivan Weiss"

Ellissa then look at her brother and smiling

Her brother wet himself and crying due terror

"Aurel-chan, you haven't done anything bad but in the future you will grow with full of hatred. Mainly toward me. While weaklings like you can't do anything major but you make enough problem to disturb my sleep. As result a lot of people died. That's why you must die okay? Its only hurt a little bit, I promise"

"O- Onee-chan… P-please don't—" Aurel weakly said with tears

"Onee-chan huh… It's been three years since you call me that and you are three years old back then."

"Please don't—"

Aurel never finish his words as laser sword has struck him straight on his heart

Everything is silent until—

Sound of something crumbled heard

"Ah… that was me. I haven't eat since last night" Ellissa said without any care

One of the magician brave enough to speak

"Milady, I will prepare you a feast, please wait a bit longer"

"Milady, that still need long time to prepare. I have restaurant a mile away from here, I will prepare anything you want there"

Like domino, the magician starting offer Ellissa feast and party

However there is no one who able to cook personally

"A mile huh… that pretty far. I don't want to walk for a mile"

Actually that's was Ellissa misunderstanding. There are no magician or people who involved with magic community that dumb enough to let a Campione to walk when they have transportation.

Ellissa ignore magician who still tried to impress her and walk towards Shia who still close her eyes and stuck on the wall. Then poke her weak belly several times until Shia dare to open her eyes, pretty much ignore how Shia shivering in fear.

"Hey-hey can you cook?"

Because she's living alone, obviously she can cook. But even that still barely edible for ordinary people. She want to say the truth but her survival instinct screaming to say yes. If her cooking is bad, she might pay the price with her life. In the best situation, she can escape when she pretend to cook.

"Yes?"

"Good, kitchen is over there and could someone guard her? I don't want something happen to her when she cook my food…" Ellissa said truthfully

She deactivated her magic and make Shia fell to ground

However, other magician misinterpret her words. Combined with the fact that the woman is punished by a Campione earlier, she might want to put something on Campione's food as revenge. Last thing they want is a Campione berserk just because something on her food. That or she might run away by pretending to cook. She is afterall looked like smallfry who will ran away whenever they could.

If that happen, the one who got the spark would be them who happen at nearby area

They has understood that what important isn't taste but speed and size. And most importantly, the young Campione has decide that the girl will cook. They didn't foolish enough to refuse her after all this incident.

That's why they insist to invite cooks nearby to help her cooking and prepare best indigent from nearby store and put best bodyguard that they currently brought. The only problem left is speed of her cooking.

Fortunately, the young Campione seems satisfied with this.

Seeing that, the magician seems relieve.

While Shia—

'NOOO! I can't escape—'

As if fate mocking her, the Campione says:

"If your cooking is good, you can become my maid. Don't worry, I'll pay you enough, things here are valuable and can be sold with high price. You don't have to steal anymore"

At this moment, Shia want to shout

'NOOOOO!'

But her survival instinct screaming to say

"Yes?"

That's how Ellissa meet her very first subordinates and gloriously starting her tyranny

Ellissa then turn to magician who listening their conversation

"This house isn't worth anymore to stay, it would be good if you can find an orphanage for me to stay. It would even better if you could find talented children for the future… yes, everything must perfect"

The actual meaning is... 'I'm now an orphan, I will sell this residence to pay my maid. It would be embarrassing if I'm treated as hobo by police and invited to orphanage that way. So I'm better to go there obediently from the start. It would even better if you could find talented children so I can order them around and didn't need to move. If things went smoothly one of them might become my future husband. My husband need to be talented so he can feed me and our childrens without any problem. And most importantly, if he's close by, I didn't need to search my soul mate right?'

However magician that gathered around here once again misinterpret the meaning. 'This house not worthy enough for me to stay anymore. If I go to any of your house, it might be seen as favoritism between my future subordinate. Orphanage is only to cover from any suspicions. For future reference, my subordinate must be talented in anything. And to ensure their talent didn't wasted, they better trained since childhood. If they can befriend me since childhood, their loyalty won't be questioned. I will do big games later so everything must perfect. You know what happen if there is a mistake right?'

In the end, they built an orphanage with grand facilities, best person in charge, best guards, best teachers and best cooks. They took talented orphan in every specialty and train them properly. Some who talented in magic mostly will pledge loyalty to Ellissa. Because there are best teachers and best security, rich and great people sometime put their childrens here for training and to make connection whether to the Campione or any talented children. People in the world keep watch them, hoping the time they're able to adopt these talented children.

In the future, certain Campione from east will say 'Rather than orphanage, this place feels like training grounds for mafia'

Magician around the world speculated that this incident is nothing more than show power to make people aware who the king here is. Without even notice that this incident is started because sheer laziness.

* * *

Challenge to you guys… why don't you write a fic about other Campione in otherworld? There are already a lot fanfic about Godou in otherworld, but none about other Campiones (at least, fic that I read)…. I'll leave what kind of world to you. Whether crossover with other story or your own imagination world.

Try imagine it what happen if Doni stranded in one piece and trying to fight every swordsmen without using his authorities? Or Aisha come to overlord and charm everyone? (Only example) … if you write it, please message me, I want to read it…


	4. Chapter 2

Fate Zero: Silver Ravana

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Germany 1990s**

Frankfurt airport, is a major international airport located in Frankfurt, the fifth-largest city of Germany and one of the world's leading financial centres. The airport covers an area of 2,300 hectares (5,683 acres) of land and features two passenger terminals with a capacity of approximately 65 million passengers per year, four runways and extensive logistics and maintenance facilities.

Just a moment ago, a passenger aircraft departed from Russia just landing.

Like all passenger aircraft, right after landing, passenger busy to prepare for exit and the flight attendant guiding the passenger to the exit.

Despite all of these activity, there is a woman who didn't move at all from her seat. She has long straight silver hair and wearing casual dress and sleep blindfold that usually used when seeping. She sat leaning to her seatback with seatbelt attached perfectly. From her looks, it's clear that she still sleeping.

However one will never expected that she sleep with that posture since the start of the flight without moving at all, even the seatbelt always attached on her body.

Her neighbor already long given up to wake her, after making sure that she's still alive, her neighbor rose from their seat and prepare to leave.

Seeing that no one going to wake this lady, one of cabin attendant approach her and wake her with gentle tone

"Madam. We already arrive at the destination"

Seeing that there are no response, the cabin attendant try again

"Madam, please wake up."

She then move her hand to reach the sleeping passenger blindfold with intend to remove it. Actually this could be said rude to the passenger but everyone is busy and they only have limited time before the next flight.

Just before the attendant's hand reach her blindfold, her hand slapped by the passenger

"Ah… you finally awake madam, I apologize for my rude behavior"

The attendant slightly lower her head and taking professional act

"Uuhh… what wrong?"

"We already arrive in Germany madam"

"Yawn… I see-" the woman yawning while taking off her sleep blindfold and seatbelt

The passenger immediately went to leave the aircraft. Seeing that she didn't even check her baggage, the flight attendant tried to stop her, afterall she never meet a passenger who didn't brought a baggage with them. She always thought that only eccentric people didn't brought anything when they went to other country and people whom too lazy to brought their belonging

"Madam, you forgot your baggage"

This makes the silver head turned her head

"No… I didn't brought any baggage"

This woman is Ellissa Weiss, a very eccentric and lazy woman

* * *

 **Einzbern mansion**

In their room, Kiritsugu and Irisviel opened the long box entrusted to them by the head of family. They were mesmerized by its contents. "Who would've thought... They were actually able to find this thing..." The usually composed Kiritsugu right now seems deeply impressed.

A scabbard made of gold and decorated with dazzling blue enamel. This sort of luxurious equipment should be called a treasure, to show dignity and nobility like a crown, or a scepter, instead of a weapon. Engraved into the middle is an inscription of the long lost Fairy Letters, proving this scabbard is not a work of man.

"... Why isn't there the slightest flaw? Is this really the genuine relic made from an era over one thousand five hundred years ago?"

"This thing is a type of Conceptual Weapon. It definitely won't deteriorate physically, not mentioning that it's a holy relic that will be used as a catalyst. This treasure lies in the realm of magic." Irisviel took out the golden scabbard from the lined box carefully, holding it in her hands. "Legend says keeping this scabbard on one's body will heal the wounds of its possessor and can stop aging... of course, the mentioned facts are magical powers provided by its 'original owner.' Meaning as long as the Heroic Spirit summoned is functional, this thing itself can be used as a 'Master's Noble Phantasm.'"

The scabbard's one-of-a-kind ingenious design and exceptional beauty entranced Kiritsugu, but in just a few moments, his train of thought immediately changed to the direction of how to use it as a pragmatic 'tool.'

Watching Kiritsugu, Irisviel can't help but let out a small bitter smile. "That's really your style. A tool is a tool no matter what, right?"

"If you say it like that, even Servants are the same. No matter how famous the hero, as long as it is summoned as a Servant, to the Master he is a tool. It is impossible for a person who has unrealistic fantasies about a Servant to win this war."

When showing his aspect as a soldier, Emiya Kiritsugu's profile becomes rock hard and callous, quite unlike him as a father and a husband. Before, when Irisviel didn't understand him, she was truly afraid of that side of him. "Only someone like you is worthy of this scabbard - this is grandfather's judgment."

"Is that really how it is?" Kiritsugu's expression shows obvious dissatisfaction. If Acht knew the reaction of his hired son-in-law to the holy relic he spent so much effort finding, he would certainly be unable to speak from rage.

"Are you unsatisfied about grandfather's present?" Irisviel did not blame Kiritsugu at all for wanting to make impertinent remarks, but only thought that asking that question would be amusing.

"How can that be? He has done more than enough for us. There cannot possibly be another Master who got a trump card as good as this."

"Then what are you so unsatisfied about?"

"With such a perfect holy relic, the summoned heroic spirit will definitely be the one we want. But his and my personalities are too vastly different. Originally, the nature of the summoned Servant will be affected by the Master's personality. In theory, all Servants have similar personalities to their Masters'. However, this holy relic takes priority. The more exact the nature of the relic, the more likely it is that the summoned Servant will be locked as a certain spirit."

"... Meaning that you are uneasy about the contract with the 'King of Knights,' right?"

"Of course. There probably isn't anyone in the world who is more incompatible with the ways of the knight." Half-jokingly, Kiritsugu's lips curled in a slight smile. "A head-to-head battle is not my style, especially in a death match. If I am to attack, then it should be from behind while the enemy is asleep. Not caring about the time or place, just for the purpose of eliminating the enemy most efficiently, using the method with the greatest probability of success... You think that prestigious knight would aid me in such battles?"

Irisviel became silent, focusing on staring at the shiny scabbard. Without a doubt Kiritsugu was that type of soldier: attaining victory by any means necessary. There is no need to test it; the personalities of Kiritsugu and the owner of the scabbard would definitely clash.

"... But don't you think it's a waste? The owner of 'Excalibur' is without a doubt the strongest of the Saber Class."

That is correct. Only this glory-radiating scabbard is fit to pair that supreme sword. This is definitely the relic of that King of Knights whose tale has been passed down in legends since medieval times - King Arthur.

"That's right 'Saber' was already the strongest of the seven classes conjured by the Holy Grail. And if this King of Knights occupied this position... I've obtained a virtually invincible Servant. But the key here is the question of how to use this strongest battle force effectively. To be honest, if only the factor of being easy to control was considered, 'Caster' and 'Assassin' are actually more fitting to my style."

Then - clashing with the nandi flame-style, extravagant decor of the room, a light electronic sound interrupted the two's conversation. "Ah, finally here."

On the heavy black sandalwood table was a randomly placed notebook computer; the marvelous combination was like that of a stitching machine on an operating table. Magus lineages with long histories have never found the convenience of technology. The Einzbern family is no exception. The small electronic device that looks strange beyond compare to Irisviel is a personal item brought in by Kiritsugu. A magus who does not feel repulsed from using such machines is very rare; Kiritsugu was one of them. When he requested that a telephone line and power generator be installed, he had a huge argument with the old head. "...That sound, what is it?"

"The report sent from the fellow that infiltrated the London Clock Tower. I asked him to investigate the status of the participating Masters in this Heaven's Feel."

Kiritsugu sat in front of the machine and began operating the keyboard skillfully. The LCD monitor displays one new mail. That is the new technology commonly known as the "Internet" in the cities, which Kiritsugu has already explained to Irisviel. But, her patience shows that she does not comprehend a bit of it.

"...Oh, there's information on the identities of three Masters."

The Tōsaka participant is obviously the head of family Tōsaka Tokiomi. A thorny person of the 'fire' attribute who specializes in jewel magecraft.

The Matō family seems to have forced that failure who couldn't succeed as the head of family into being a Master, what nonsense... but the old fogy of that family is exerting great effort to gain the grail.

As for the magi coming from out of town, first of all, there's the first-rate lecturer from the Clock Tower, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Ah, he knows about this man. Having both 'wind' and 'water' attributes, an expert who is proficient in spiritual evocation, summoning, and alchemy. He is currently the most renowned magus in the Association. How troublesome.

Kiritsugu browsed the detailed contents of the investigation; watching her husband, Irisviel was extremely bored. Suddenly, she noticed that Kiritsugu, who had been staring at the screen, had quite serious and tense expression. "...What's wrong?"

"…" there no answer from her husband, he only look at the picture of Tohsaka Tokiomi talking with someone from church

"Is there something wrong with this picture?"

"Kotomine Kirei, son of Father Kotomine." Irisviel stood behind Kiritsugu and looked at the LCD monitor, following his finger.

To Irisviel, looking at text not on paper was very difficult, but considering her husband's serious expression, she did not complain but she didn't really understand why he seems so cautious to the supervisor from church.

"...Kotomine Kirei. Born in 1967, accompanying his father Risei to the holy grounds since youth, graduating in '81 from the Theological College of Manresa St. Ignacio... skipping two grades, and was the student council president; he seems to be quite an accomplished man."

Kiritsugu nodded unhappily. "He could've definitely reached the position of cardinal minister like that, but he willingly abandoned this outstanding opportunity to join the Holy Church. In fact, he had lots of choices, so why did he chose to dedicate himself to such an inside organization of the church?"

"Perhaps he was influenced by his father? Kotomine Risei is part of the Holy Church too, right?"

"If that's the case, then he should have had the goal of retrieving lost holy relics like his father all along. Indeed, Kirei did join the same department as his father in the end, but before that, he was transferred three times and was once chosen as an 'Executor.' He was only ten-something years old then too. This job cannot be done without a certain amount of willpower." That was the Holy Church's bloodiest department, called the Shura's Den for its responsibility of punishing heresies. To be able to gain the title of "Executor" would mean that he is a first-rate murderer, signifying that he has passed brutal and pious training to become mankind's weapon.

"Perhaps he is a faith fanatic. The younger the purer; such a thing as having a fanatic love for belief surpassing certain limits exists."

Even after hearing Irisviel's opinion, Kiritsugu still shook his head. "It's not like that... if it was, then this guy's situation of the past three years cannot be explained. If his faith was chaste, it would be impossible for him to transfer into the Magus Association; it seems to be an order from the Holy Church, or it's possible that he was more faithful to the religious doctrine than the organization. But even this cannot explain it, because there is no necessity to train in thaumaturgy this seriously. Look, Tōsaka Tokiomi's report about Kirei given to the Association. The scope of training includes alchemy, spiritual evocation, summoning, divination... he is even more adept at healing magecraft than Tōsaka Tokiomi. What exactly is the reason for this enthusiasm?"

Irisviel continued reading the document, all the way to the end where Kotomine Kirei's ability summary was. "...I say, this Kirei really is kind of strange, but is it worth it for you to scrutinize to this degree? Although he seems to be very talented, he's not really a cut above other people."

"Ah, that's what I find strange." Looking at the uncomprehending Irisviel, Kiritsugu patiently explained. "No matter what this man does, he cannot reach the 'first-rate' level. When it comes down to it, he's not some sort of genius, just a normal man. But his achievement of quick results through complete and total effort is indeed scary. Certainly he has to exert ten or twenty times more effort than other people to achieve this level, but he actually stops when there's only one step left, and then without any lingering love transfers into another region. All the things he raised laboriously all along are tossed out like trash."

"..."

"He clearly chose a lifestyle many times more exciting than that of others, but in this man's life, he has never let others feel 'affection'. This guy - is definitely a dangerous man," Kiritsugu concluded.

Irisviel understood the meaning contained within his words. When he says "troublesome", although the opponent is very thorny, he actually is not seeing the opponent as a threat. The method of dealing with this type of opponent and the chance of success, Kiritsugu is already eighty percent assured. But when he uses the rating of "dangerous"... Emiya Kiritsugu only uses this rating against opponents he need to fight whole-heartedly.

"This man certainly does not believe anything. Only continuously seeking answers, that's why he experienced so much. The result is he still did not find anything... he is that kind of morally void man. If I had to say what this guy's heart contains, then it's probably only anger and despair."

"...You are saying, to you this Executor is a more powerful foe than Tōsaka Tokiomi and Archibald? This person not a master, right?"

Pausing for a while, Kiritsugu nodded resolutely. "...A terrifying man. Indeed Tōsaka and Lord El-Melloi are strong adversaries. But I think Kotomine Kirei's 'way of existence' is more fearful."

"Way of existence?"

"This man's heart is thoroughly void. He has nothing that can be called a wish. This kind of person is very perfect to be supervisor of the church"

"...Is this not the intent of the Holy Church? Supposedly those guys mistakenly believed Fuyuki's Grail is the real relic and targeted it because of this, isn't that right?"

"I got feeling that perhaps in this war, the church will take side to Tohsaka. His father is supervisor of third Holy Grail war and this war, normally it won't be strange if he help his father on his work. But I don't think that it makes enough reason to enter this war as assistant supervisor. What his reason really is, precisely because it cannot be seen... that's what makes this point terrifying."

Seeing that there is no reaction from his wife, he continued

"It was as if he trying to find something to fill his heart. He want to know if he will feel something if he left all things he has. If by some coincidence he betray the church and take the grail for himself?"

Kiritsugu sighed deeply, looking at the monitor drearily, attempting to find something more from the character of Kotomine Kirei fabricated by dull text. "What do you think would happen if this kind of void, desireless man obtained the Grail? This man's whole life was built by despair. The power of the wish-granting machine, the Holy Grail might be tainted by the color of his despair."

"It's something I don't know"

"Yes, every war in this world will fated to be chaotic, there no way to know what happen in the next second. The only thing we can do is not wait but—"

Once again, a light electronic sound disturb them

With smooth movement, Kiritsugu open internet once more and found the he got another email from his spy.

However, the problem is because this spy isn't the same one as before. He gives this person more dangerous job- to spy main house of Grifft family.

Grifft family, the name that recently spoken again and again. Originally they are family that has long history with supernatural world. Their main goal is to reach immortality and to fulfill it they even goes as far as experimenting innocent childrens.

10 years ago, because their experiment their future died along with 12th generation family head. They lost many things on that incident, including most their fortune and their research. The only one who survive from that incident is the current heiress. Current she is raised by their branch family, no doubt sooner or later she will become their puppet.

But it seems luck is on their side as a year ago when the heiress' children meet with someone troublesome.

6th magic; Authority of Life, sorcerer Ellissa Weiss, the Silver Witch

The branch family easily gives away the rightful heir- the current head along with her children as servant to her and swore will serve her for eternity in exchange for immortal body. That sorcerer is very pleased with that offer.

As result, at least 3 of that family confirmed will revive when they're killed. They not only troublesome because their immortality but also their willingness to do anything to reach their goal or in this this case they will do anything that Ellissa want, even if it meant they have to kill their children.

Clock tower is unable to deal with them since they are servant of that witch. If they did, the infamous Ellissa's _promise_ will come true.

Whenever he read that family name, Kiritsugu remember his father- people who will do anything for their goal. The kind of person that Kiritsugu hated.

He's wondering why he got report from his spy when he supposed to receive it a week later.

But he can't hesitate

That's why Kiritsugu open the email as if his life depend on that

"sigh… Iri we got another problem"

Irisviel who still confused about her husband behavior, gasped when she read the letter.

{Grifft family has received a package from France. It's been confirmed that it contain artifact that acted catalyst. There is high chance that one of Grifft family member will participate the Upcoming Holy Grail War. We unfortunately still haven't able to find out who's the master}

It's truly a bad news

"If it Grifft family, they will surely send one of their immortals. The problem is what their wish is?"

"If one was chosen by the Grail as a Master. That person must have some reason to obtain the Grail"

"There are hardly anything caught interest immortal, unless-"

"Maybe they want to free from the sorcerer grasp" his wife answers him

It's not a secret that Grifft family will forever become slave of that sorcerer. For underhanded people like them, it won't be strange if they won't hold their promise

"If that happen, they will got annihilated by the sorcerer"

He hasn't met the sorcerer yet but she's rumored will kill whoever annoy her. Kiritsugu won't mind if she only kill Grifft family but what if she didn't satisfied and ended also massacre other people

It's very dangerous situation, but that's still not worst possibility

"Or worst, Ellissa Weiss is the one with command seal" he said with cold tone

Kiritsugu's eyes lost its light, only emptiness could be seen from his eyes

It's clear to Irisviel that he's not her husband anymore but the cold hearted mercenary

For the purpose of advising him, Irisviel shook her head strongly. "What's stored within me, the vessel of the Grail, I will not give to anyone. When the Grail is filled, the one who has the privilege of owning it - it's only you, Kiritsugu."

The elders of the Einzbern only wish for the completion of the Grail; that is their sole desire... but for this young couple, after this, they still have wishes that need realization. Dreams that need realization. Kiritsugu shut the lid of the notebook computer and hugged Irisviel tightly. "No matter what, we can't lose."

For his wife, right now compared to her family's desire, Irisviel cares more about her and her husband's ambition. This fact deeply moved Kiritsugu. "...I got it. The way to use the strongest Servant's power to the maximum limit."

* * *

 **Grifft Mansion, Germany**

Grifft mansion is three floor building surrounded with large garden, originally this was very beautiful mansion but now it looked like a haunted house.

A lot of vine could be seen in multiple place in the building, weeds filled the whole garden, and there some cracks in the wall make the brick is visible.

But one thing is clear, this mansion didn't looked like an abandoned mansion, in fact children's laugh could be heard inside the mansion. Most people will mistook it for voice of vengeful spirit but it's a real children's voice. This phenomenon only happen because despite its size, there are only six people reside in this mansion making the residence voices keep echoing.

The current situation in this mansion is busy, very-very busy

It's happen on early morning

Telephone sounds keep ringing until eventually silenced by one of the maids who pick up the call.

The Grifft family, like most magus they dislike technologies and view it strange things while stating that using magecraft is more convenient. However it changed after they make a contract with certain sorcerer.

Ellissa Weiss is a very lazy and eccentric woman even for Grifft family who serve her. She included to the very rare existence of magi who like technologies. They once ask her why she like technologies and she answer it with 'it's my research for Yamato Nadeshiko, Godou seemed like them very much'

'Yamato Nadeshiko, it sounds like Japanese' they thought and when they ask what Yamato Nadeshiko is and who actually someone named Godou. She scowled and said it's not their business, everything is vain if she can't figure it herself. It silence them, whether from goodwill or not the Grifft family didn't dare to ask her further.

They are her servant afterall, they know her enough to know what will happen if they disturb her.

They didn't know everything happen because Salvatore Doni introduce her to someone named Genaro Gantz who claimed to be expert of Japanese culture and arts called anime. Because of that she had to movie marathoned 200 episodes of Magical Sorami with both of them, despite Gantz already explain to her what is Yamato Nadeshiko, yet she's unable to understand it, afterall Magical Sorami and Yamato Nadeshiko is two unrelated things.

After that, her maid Shia had to forcefully ask Gantz to return to Italy, Doni got scolded by Andrea Rivera, Ellissa as usual got hibernated for two months and she slays Hermes Trismegistus several days after she awoke.

Because of such reason, Ellissa rather fond of technologies despite she's bad when using them.

The maid almost drop the phone when she know that master of their master is coming and currently at airport.

The whole residence of the mansion is busy preparing their mansion while one of the maids pick her from airport.

As if to celebrate their king's arrival, crows appear one by one. Some of them perched on trees, some on the roof, some flying on the surrounding mansion.

Not long after, a car appear on the way to the gate.

A Rolls Royce 1991 silver spur with a maid as a driver and a silver haired woman on the backseat.

"As usual, this place looks haunted" Ellissa said to the maid

Without changing her expression, the maid answer

"Lord Orliande said that it's best condition to gathering prana"

"Gathering prana huh? Is it truly important? I don't really find it necessary"

The maid truly want to sighed and says 'you are the only magus who will said that mistress' but decided to hold back her feelings

When they chatting, the gate opened and at the main door, she was greeted by other five of the residences of this mansion.

White haired and long bearded oldman on his seventy, a blonde woman on her twenty, a dark blonde man on his late twenty, a seven years old children- obviously daughter of both blonde and a maid. Aside the maid, all of them wearing a formal cloth like what they use for banquet of nobles.

They are the current main family of Grifft clan

When Ellissa step out of the car

"Welcome master, your humble servant has awaited your arrival"

All people greet her in perfect harmony, as if they practice for million times. Ellissa in other hand just silent and ignore them and walk in front of the only children in the group

"Who is this?"

The children in question immediately pouted

"Ellissa-sama I'm Selliana"

"Selliana huh, I thought you are shorter"

"I'm still growing" Selliana stated proudly

Other people smiling fondly when seeing this scene

From other's perspective, it would seemed like Ellissa is joking while praising Selliana's growth— but unfortunately Ellissa actually really forgot about her.

"Ellissa-sama, you must be tired from trip. We already prepare your room, snacks and warm bath"

The one who kindly offer her was the oldest among Grifft family Jordas Orliande Mel Grifft

From his face alone, it was clear that the oldman is very arrogant however all trace of his arrogance disappear in front of Ellissa or rather he's trying his best to hold back his fear.

Ellissa only scoffed, why did he said something so obvious? Rather than tired she is sleepy- _as usual._

As he lead her and other Grifft family inside, Ellissa ask to all of them "Is the catalyst ready?"

"Yes, we manage to get what you ask." The one who answered is the head of Grifft family, Fregar Orliande Mel Grifft

"However master, are you really sure about this? Won't servant like saber or lancer were better than caster?" Rinne Formous El Grifft ask her

She was right. Ellissa since the start is a long ranged magic attacker, isn't it better having saber or lancer to defend her? Or alternatively rider. Rinne not really sure about the other class, assassin is weakest among them, berserker will definitely only hindrance to Ellissa, Ellissa can cover long ranged attack as archer, and it would be unwise to choose caster.

"Hmm… simply because I'm interested by his grimmoire, I also want to experiment something"

Rinne thought that from the myth, that caster is villain and he will perfectly match with Ellissa's personality but somehow she can't erase this bad feeling about summoning him.

One of the maid appear with a box

Ellissa open the box without any hesitation, it contain some old cloth that seemed eaten by time

"Is this?"

"Yes, this is remnant of Gilles De Rais' flag"

 **To be continued**

* * *

Author Note:

Sorry for grammar mistake. English not my mother language- I'm still learning

Campione has ended in volume 21. Don't know if I must happy or not. I know it's very late to say this but Merry Christmas, happy New Year 2018 and valentine day. Next chapter: Servant summoning

 **The Rupture:** no offense but that's a big no.

First reason is because there are no official statement that says a Campione will got connection with the gods they slain. Logically, as you know; myth in Campione-verse got evolved and making heroes, devil, angel and other beings in the myth manifest as heretic gods. It also make some heretic gods to combined due their myth got scrambled, best example is Mithra-Perseus or Baal Hadad-Beelzebub-Melqart. If something like that happen, won't that change authority belong to Campione who slay those deities?

Second reason, if a Campione need the connection to the slain god to use their authorities, it's like they only borrow the said heretic gods- I mean Seishuuin Ena manage to do similar thing by borrowing Ama no Murakumo

Third reason, Pandora state it clearly it's usurpation- which meant the authority officially belong to them. Why do they need the connection to the gods they slain to use their authorities? Since the start, main idea of Campione is that human didn't really need gods. Won't that kill that thought, even if a Campione kill a god and take their authority, they still unable to use it because the connection- it sounds like human (Campione) still depend on god even after they kill them.

Fourth reason, regarding gun and ammo- when I think I about it, if it's that case then King of the End didn't need to go and defeat every Campione to end their era right? The heretic god just need to cut connection between their world and the mortals- _like gods in Nasu-verse where gods retreat to reverse world_ and all Campiones will never able to use their authority.

Fifth reason, regarding Pandora's power. Campione LN vol 21 explain things regarding Campiones birth. It shows that Pandora truly unable to recreate their authorities but she take it from deceased gods body and transfer it to the Campione by using 'circle of usurpation'. They will be fine in other world but at same time they will never got new authority without Pandora(at least I think so).

Sixth reason, it contain **SPOILER** but in LN vol 21 Godou manage to free Rama from his fate and takes his place as hero. So he go to a lot different world- even a world without heretic gods or Campione to destroy devil kings. If he can't use his authority, he will never able to come back or finish his mission. Even other Campiones completely fine in other world (even Doni who dying when he arrive to other world) (please read Campione vol 21, you'll get what I stated above)

Seventh reason, I don't really want to write a fic of OP OC. Despite her power, Ellissa has a lot of weakness. I even state it clearly in chapter 1. I view Servants equal with Heretic Gods due their myth, despite the former has limitation such as need mana from their master, command seal, class limitation (saber artoria as example, she can't use rhongomiant due her saber class. If she is a heretic gods- she will able to use all her weapon and even got some bonus due their myth). Because their limitation, servants sounds weaker to heretic gods- I don't want that so in this fic I'll give some power boost to them. That also happen to Campiones, without their authorities, Campione is only human with magic immunity and huge mana reserve. Not only they can't use their authorities, Gaia and Alaya might pulling string to destroy them, they also got hunted by counter force, in Ellissa case- she will eventually got sealing designation for whatever she did, in holy grail war- due Campione nature- they will also disliked by heretic gods- I mean servants. (Truly- that's sound bullying to me)

Eighth reason, about Gaia and Alaya, I also think that they will eventually attempt to erase Campiones. So don't worry sooner or later Counter Guardian will appear and attempt to erase them. But I read from wikia that there is some rule about their manifestation (the explanation is long so I'll skip it).

That's all… I apologize if I unintentionally offend you in any way. Honestly, your review make me lost my urge to write and kill my inspiration. I truly lost, so I research a bit about Nasu-verse and Campione. While I already got some answer but arrival of Campione volume 21 is a solid proof. Indeed while they're in Nasu-verse they will bound with their law but one must not forget that they originally from Campione verse so they still must abide its law (its like a rule for Xover fic). Thanks for your review- I truly appreciate it because you pointing my flaw.

 **Miguelgiulianoco** **:** Debí a ver leído primero primero notas notas dejateis como de la guerra Civil antes de comensar a leer la historia :/

Genial capitulo espero con ansias por el próximo capitulo . Geniales esas autoridades que le disteis a tu OC .

I should have seen first read notes you left as Civil War before you started reading the story: /

Great chapter I look forward to the next chapter. Great those authorities that you gave to your OC.

I sincerely apologized if there are mistake from your review translation but thank you very much for review, I hope this chapter will good enough for you

 **Guest:** I feel you… I too want to immediately go to fate zero plot. But I still need to show how Ellissa got in the Nasu-verse, sadly I never thought that opening arc ended very long. That's also the reason why I will skip Ellissa's adventure in Nasu-verse pre-fate zero and go straight to fate zero plot, I'll write _Ellissa in pre-fate zero story_ as a flashback later. I hope this chapter will fit you

 **Solulovers:** I'll try it. Yes, she is very lazy. Well… a Campione body as absurd as you say


End file.
